Chasing the Rabbit
by Zighana
Summary: Sylvia contemplates her life's previous events as she slowly dies by the hands of her lover from a life-or death situation… prequel to From Rabbit to Wolf Warnings: Rape, Character deaths, slight X-over but it's not that serious. R&R, please.


_Sylvia contemplates her life's previous events as she slowly dies by the hands of her lover from a life-or death situation…(prequel to From Rabbit to Wolf)_

Texas, 1969

"We've been driving for _hours_! Can we at least make a pit stop? I'm hungry and I haven't taken a shit all day!" I cursed at my driver, who was grinding his teeth through his slowly dying cigarette butt. Dally, my on-again off-again boyfriend and I have decided to drive cross-country around America to rebuild our once again crumbling relationship, which from the ending results of drunken bar fights, cheating, and non-existent sex, our relationship is nothing more than two ex's who can't stand each other. Dally wanted to finish our road trip while I wanted to go back home and pack for Louisiana, where the rest of my family is. Since he's driving the car, it's obvious who won the argument.

"Shut up already! There's a gas station up ahead we can go there to fill up, use the bathroom, and grab some snacks. With any luck we might actually have a place to stay and get some decent entertainment! A five for one deal if you ask me!" Dally sighed as he dug through his pocket for another cigarette. He pulled over to go smoke while I adjusted my make-up. We always did this whenever he drove.

After we gained composure, we drove.

The air grew stuffy, the sun was burning my scalp and whatever exposed skin I had to offer (damn me trying to look sexy with less clothing!). I looked at Dally sympathetically as he was unaffected by the sun's wrath, hoping he'd spare me his large jacket. He glared at me and that frosty gaze was enough to keep me cold throughout the ride. Dally's expression changed when he saw a build board that read:

**LOOKING FOR FOOD, GAS, AND** **MURDER? COME ON DOWN TO CAPTAIN SPAULDING'S GAS AND FRIED CHICKEN! (**_**25 miles ahead. )**_

Dally wasn't serious! _Was he_?

He put the pedal to the metal and sped off into the day!

So here we are, me glaring coldly at Dally, who was busy polishing off some fried chicken, while I'm pumping the gas. The roof provided me shade, thank god, but there was a flaw to this. It was that creepy old clown at the counter. I didn't mind his vulgar, frank, and outright honesty and perverted attitude (he was reading a porno, gave us the finger, cussed us out, and he was overly rude.), but the way he stared at me gave me the creeps. He was grinning from ear to ear, getting too friendly with me, and the way he slapped my ass when no one's looking, it freaked me out. It wasn't _'old man checking out hot girl'_ creepiness, but more of '_predator checking out a_ _possible victim '_ creepiness. I just didn't feel safe around him and I wanted to get the hell out of there. I tried to tell Dally, but he was too star struck by the old clown's _tuffness_ (as he likes to call it) and his brain is too full of that greasy chicken to even listen or even _care_!

"C'mon, Dally, let's go! I wanna get out of here this place is creepy!" I hissed into his ear, pleading for the last time.

"Can we at least check out the murder ride, mama? I wanna see if it's so tuff as Captain says it is." Dally replied. I sighed. There was no point in trying to argue with him. What Dally wants, Dally gets. After the gas was pumped and the car doors were respectfully locked and secure, we hurried back into the gas station. Capt. Spaulding was already waiting for us, letting us take a seat as the ride jerks us through a dark room. We saw nothing until to our right showed a deranged man banging his head against the tombstone, asking, "_Why_?" over and over. Dally laughed, but I grew even more unsettled. The corpse looked so realistic…

After the ride was over (and me ducking my head into Dally's shoulder), we left. We both talked about Dr. Satan, this crazy doctor who tortures and kills his patients. The clown said that he was hung in some place I don't remember. We didn't bother to nab the directions as I grabbed my boyfriend and hauled him out of that freak-show he called a store. We drove in silence, the radio blared some old song I never hear of. As we drove, we heard a POP. The car started swerving and Dally slammed on the breaks to a screeching halt. The rim of one of our tires circled the pavement and clattered there, giving us a sign of what just happened.

"Goddamn it! Something popped one of our tires!" Dally barked coldly as he tried to remove the tire. "Sylv, you found a tire in the trunk?"

"Nope." I replied blankly. This was the worst of luck, we both knew it. The two of us stranded in the middle of nowhere.

"What are we gonna do now? That was your last spare tire!" I screeched towards Dally. He lit a weed and puffed silently, listening to the radio.

"*_We are what we are when in danger, and we are as we stand head in hands_," Dallas hummed out.

"What are you singing?"

"This song on the radio."

"How can you listen to music at a time like _this_?"

"Just stop bitchin' about it and maybe you'd enjoy it."

"What's there to _enjoy_? _We're stuck in the middle of nowhere_!"

"Shhh, babe. Look, there's a car pulling over. We might be able to carjack them."

"Dally—"

"Shut up, woman, before I clobber you!" I kept my mouth shut as Dally straightened himself up and smiled coyly at the drivers getting out of the car.

He whistled for them to get their attention and they came towards them. The fools.

There were three people, a woman and two men. The woman, I'm not trying to come off as queer but, she's beautiful. Wild blonde hair in the cutest curls, and the brightest blue eyes compared to my dull blue ones. Flawless skin, perfect body shown off in too-short daisy dukes and a white bodice, with cowboy boots and a cowboy hat, she looked like a redneck angel from heaven. The guys, however, looked terrifying. One of them was lanky with pale white skin and thinning, long, pale blonde hair. A trucker hat and a tattered and greasy flannel jacket with a T-shirt that read 'burn this flag' underneath (with a picture of the American flag being burned), tattered jeans with worker boots, signified he was some kind of albino hillbilly. The other one however, took the cake. He was a giant, with thick muscles and a wild mane of brown hair covering his face. He wore a large ass shirt over torn shorts and sandals, which showed his severe lack in hygiene. It was a shocking picture on how a pretty gal like that could be with a pair of white trash rejects like those. Dally was too dumbstruck to say anything, which meant our win-lose chance of making a clean getaway was an absolute fail.

"Hi! My name is Vera-Ellen and these are my brothers, Otis and Rufus." A high-pitched cartoonish voice shattered my vision of this angel. She was all smiles with enough energy to provide light in a power-outage. Otis and Rufus grunted and waved at us curtly, their expressions highly unreadable. Vera-Ellen continued.

"We noticed yer car bein' broke down an all, so my brothers and I decided to give you a lift."

"To where, exactly?" I asked. Something about her screamed _too good to be true_, but I shook it off as culture shock.

"To our house. Rufus has his own tow-truck business an' with the righ' price, he'll give you a new tire and some gas! Also, we can provide you a nice place to rest and to hang around until he's finished."

"Alright, what's the catch? That sounds _too good_ to be true." Dally voiced my thoughts.

"You're not from here, are you?"

"No." We said in unison. Vera-Ellen chuckled.

"I shoulda' known! Don't worry, we don't bite! People from around these parts know us _very _well! We help Capt. Spaulding run his business. He's my daddy."

_Now_ I'm terrified.

"On second thought, no thanks, that's alright. I have an uncle that's on his way to help us." I lied.

"But you need a phone to call. An' I don't see no phone. An' from how many times I drove here an' back, there was no payphone around here."

_Damn this country bumpkin is smart!_

"I don't feel like going to a stranger's house. It's very impolite."

"We believe in Southern Hospitality."

"Dammit Sylvia _shut up_! We have an opportunity for our car being fixed, _food_, and a _place to stay_! How could you pass _that _up?" Dally hissed in my ear.

"Dal, I don't think we should trust these people. Something isn't right about them I can _feel it._ I don't trust them." I hissed back. In the glint of my eye I noticed Vera-Ellen give me a cold smirk. That does it…

"Dally, we'll _walk_ to a hotel. I'm pretty sure there's a place to stay at a decent motel or hotel that's within _walking distance_." I tugged at his sleeve but he wouldn't budge.

"Come on, Dally!"

"No, _you _come on! I'm going with them. Either you're with me or you're not!"

I gulped. I hate it when Dally gets like this. And I know that without him, I'm defenseless against this weird and possibly dangerous hick town. I had to stick with him if I wanted to survive…

The drive to the trio's house was short yet annoying. With Vera-Ellen batting her eyelashes at my boyfriend and he's like putty in her fingers it made my blood boil green with envy. Rufus and Otis merely drove, not even looking at me. It made me feel invisible for the first time. I'm used to getting showered with attention but this is very foreign to me! When we pulled up to the house, chills went down my spine. It was a big, grimy house with chipping wood-paint, an un-maintained yard with dirt and trash, beer bottles clickety-clackety-ing freely in the front porch. Chickens and pigs were walking around the house freely, their bodies showing malnutrition and poor treatment. An anorexic cow trotted and _mooo_ed weakly towards me, her brown eyes saying, _'leave now'_. The very sight made me cling to Dally even more, mouthing out, "Let's get out of here while we still have the chance," but it fell on deaf ears. Though slightly disgusted at such low-maintenance, Dally remained unfazed even amused at this.

"You guys got any beer?"

Dallas Winston, after all of these weird events and me begging you to get us out of here, the only thing that is on your mind right now is _beer_? You _idiot_!

Vera-Ellen escorted us inside, taking care to take off my hat and Dally's jacket. We had to go into the living room while she had to go get her mama. We flicked through the channels, settling on an old horror movie, which was bizarre to show during daylight hours. Rufus came back with Dally's beer and he thanked him with a grunt and a nod and left him alone. The awkward silence emanated between us as we had nothing left to say. Then BANG! We heard a loud ruckus upstairs. Terrified, we both remain glued to the couch, hoping that the noise can be blamed on something else. Baby entered the living room, giggling sweetly.

"Mama will be down in a minute."

Dally nodded, enjoying the beer in his hand. He went back to the TV like nothing happened. I felt uneasy, shifting in my seat, staring out the windows for means of escape unnoticed.

Nothing, just the barren wasteland they had a nerve to call a farm. I glared at Dally and at myself for allowing myself for being in this situation.

My thoughts were interrupted by the _click clack_ing of heels on dry wood. We turned to see a woman in her early 30's, come down the steps. She wore a feather boa which barely covered her lingerie and corset, her breasts bare and out. Dally had paid great appreciation of such a display with a nod and a sip of his beer. I wanted to slap that beer out of his hand so badly. The woman's heels shined blood red, contrasting with her red fishnet stockings lovingly. Her dirty-blonde hair shined like gold, as her eyes as she stared at us in an almost predatory gaze.

"Well, looks like we have guests. My name is Gloria Firefly, but please, calls me Mama."

Dally grabbed her hand and kissed the palm of it.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am. My name is Dallas Winston, but everyone calls me Dally."

I scoffed. He's never been _this_ polite to a woman! What's with the manners now? I gave a good look at her again. Her posture demanded respect, power, and oozed intimidation somewhat. Something about her was off; she spooked me a little with that look in her eyes…

"…My, my, you look very handsome. You live around these parts, 'cause you look like a distant nephew of mine," Mama inquired, pursing her lips seductively at my man. I fumed and grabbed his arm away from that temptress.

No, _we don't_." I replied bitterly. Mama glared at me, but regained her cool demeanor as she flounced upstairs. Dally slapped his hand away from me, looking daggers at me.

"The hell is your problem, Sylvia? You just disrespected the woman! Ain't you got any manners in that bottle blonde skull you call a brain?"

"_You_ of all people shouldn't be preaching to _me_ about _manners_! You are the most uncouth, slovenly, and crude as hell excuse for a _gentleman_!" I hissed at him, gritting my teeth. He bared his canines at me, clutching his fists. He wants to strike me, and knowing him he'll do it in a flash without hesitation. Those cold blue eyes blazed with viciousness at me, daring me to say anything else out of line. I zipped my lips.

"Shut the hell up, woman. You don't even know _half_ of those big words you using and if you have enough brains in that little skull you would know better than to _piss me off_!"

He stormed outside, leaving me in this living room all alone. I shook my head at him, rage bubbling up inside of me. I need to hit something, and I need to hit it now. I stormed after him, adrenaline pumping me, washing out the remaining logic I got in my brain. _He_ is the reason I'm here. _He_ is the reason I'm not in my warm bed or packing for Louisiana.

_He_ is the reason I'm with these rednecks from hell! _He_ is the reason we are possibly in danger! If it wasn't for _him_, none of this would've happened!

"_You stupid son of a bitch_!" I screamed. Dally whipped his head around, shocked. Good. I'm finally going to give him a chunk of my mind…

I lunged for him, knocking him to the ground. The beer bottle rolled out of his hand, so I grabbed it and smashed it over his head.

"How do you like your beer now, asshole?" I sneered, punching him, scratching, and yanking at his hair with anger. He hollered, flipping me over and trying in vain to do some damage, but it's hard to with blood in his eyes. I kicked him in the groin, and stomped on his head in fury. Large arms grabbed me and yanked me off of him.

"Let me go! I want to kill him, I want him _dead_!" I yelled.

Tears began to stream down my face. I just want to go home. I just wanna climb into my warm bed, not some cold and dingy one in a hotel. I wanna see my family, not the road or that man-child! I wanna go home, _dammit_! I don't wanna be here, I don't _belong_ here!

Large arms held me tighter as I flailed and cried angrily, breathing against the crook of my neck. I smelled the strong stench of gin and chewing tobacco, not a good combo. I gave up and relaxed, slumping into that massive warmth of the mammoth man. The arms sighed in relief and dragged me inside the house. They plopped me on a bed and went to go grab duct tape. I stared in shock as it taped over my mouth and bound my hands and feet to the posts. Rufus looked at me through that crazy hair of his, and came a voice so soft yet scary.

"You need to control yourself," He said, a knife's tip touched my nose. I gulped, nodding my head solemnly. My instincts were right, we _are _in danger.

They kept me subdued and gagged till nighttime, when it was time for supper. Rufus entered the room, tore off the tape from my lips, making me yell out in pain. I was untied and pushed downstairs, stumbling on my own two feet. When I made it to the foot of the steps, I was lead into the kitchen where there was Dally also bound to the chair, glaring at me coldly. The albino hillbilly stepped up to me; a maniacal grin graced his face as he pinched my cheeks and gave me a slap on the ass.

"_Hot damn, mama_! You got a lotta spitfire in ya to do that bad a damage to that spit-fuck there."

"Let us go! We did nothin' wrong to you!" I cried. He slapped me in the face.

"Shut yer fuckin' face, bitch, before I slit your throat right now!" He hissed at me.

"Let's put these two lovebirds closer together so they can catch up!" I was forced into a chair next to Dally, who stared at me with anger, confusion, and fear.

"They're going to torture and kill us," He said calmly.

"How can you be so _nonchalant_ about this? Doesn't the idea of that _scare_ you?" I screeched.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna give them fuckers the satisfaction." He whispered quietly. He looked at me, and for the first time those icy-blues melted.

"It's gonna be all right, mama. Don't you worry, don't be scared, and don't you _dare _let them _see_ you scared, you dig? _We're gonna make it out of this_."

That was the sweetest thing he's ever said to me throughout this trip.

"Dallas, I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's my fault. If it wasn't for me continuing this damn trip, none of this would've happened. You were right."

This keeps getting better and better. Dallas winced in pain, blood seeping out of an open wound at his side.

"Otis stabbed me." He answered my silent question with an iron expression.

"He sliced a chunk of my flesh, and ate it in front of me."

"That's _disgusting_," I cringed, the very thought stomach churning.

"It's not as bad as _half _the things he's said about doing to you. These people are cannibalistic sadists. That hillbilly bitch was the bait to lure victims here. We were the unlucky ones today." He explained. I felt like crying. I've never in my life felt as ill-fated as of today. Before a tear could slip out, Dally stared at me again with that dangerous snarl.

"_What did I tell you about crying_?" He hissed.

"Suck it up." I answered.

"That's my girl."

Mama entered the kitchen in a white nightgown, her hair done in curls at the top of her head, crowned with a tiara. An ornery old man in the wheelchair was pushed by her to the head of the table. He looked at me and Dally, and shouted,

"_Are you fuckin' retarded? Have you dip-shits ever seen an old man in a wheelchair before?_"

I swallowed the urge to fire back, because I know he's the patriarch of this insane family. He's at the head of the table. Lightning crackled outside and it was pouring rain, which is strange since it was in the middle of August. I remember my friend Evie said that when it's pouring rain, it means someone is about to die, or the gods weep over someone's death. Due to this chain of events, it's obvious the first one's the reason.

"Nice to see the guests come down for dinner. Please put on the masks at the table, Tiny is coming." I stared confused, wondering who he is. I put on the papier mâché mask, cringing at its stank smell of old milk and glue. I looked at Dally, who wore a crudely painted Frankenstein mask. We sat in silence as we heard a **THUD, THUD, THUD. **The glasses and tables vibrated, some of them falling off the table, crashing to the floor.

**THUD. THUD. THUD.**

**THUD. THUD. THUD.**

**THUD.**

"Welcome, Tiny. Supper's gonna be ready in a minute." Mama chirped to this gigantic, highly disfigured man leaning over to give me the once over. I stared into his badly burned face and I mouthed out a 'hello'. He nodded and sat down next to Mama, who's adjusting a bib around his neck. Rufus and Otis appeared with a tray of food and a large pot of a greenish slop with red and orange chunks. To me, it looked like barf, to them, it looked like dinner. They ladled such slop on my plate, with chunks of meat I don't even want to try. I waited for the signal to eat, and they were already eating their food, the noises of the clinking of metal on ceramic and the obscene sounds of food being consumed. I cringed as I heard the slurp of the soup, the gnawing of the meat, and felt the venomous glares of the family, making me lift my spoon and scoop it into the slop. I shoveled it into my mouth, cringing at it being lukewarm but it tasted pretty good. Not 4-star material, but decent enough. I stabbed my fork into a chunk of unknown meat and crammed it into my mouth, amazed at the taste. It was crunchy, well-seasoned and tender. I ate more of the meat, using the soup to soak up the juices as I ate. I heard snickers.

"How's the flesh?" Otis asked me.

I looked up at him in bewilderment. Then I inspected the meat and it looked like charred pork. What did he mean by flesh? I ignored it and kept eating in silence, the thunder and the pounding rain on the rooftops being the only sounds as I ate. Dally stared at me in horror, while the rest of the family grinned at me and giggled. Something was not right.

"_Stop eating_," Dally mouthed.

I followed orders, swallowing the remaining food down my throat.

"I'm full," I declared blankly. Dally held his head down in agony as the family stands up and yanks both of us out of our chairs and pushed us out of the kitchen and into a hallway. It was dark and smelly, but the hallway led to a stairway into the basement. They pushed us down into such a dark place and made us walk. Eeriness and terror was etched into my frame at such darkness, glowing baby doll heads and human bones adding to the creepiness. The sounds of screaming and power tools were being the only source of guidance down such a corridor. I was quivering and tears sloshed down my eyes, breaking the promise I made to Dally. I'm terrified. I wish I was in my warm bed safe from harm like a little girl. I wish this was a dream that I'll wake out of and be in the car with Dally driving to nowhere, but I know I won't always get what I want. This is my fate and all I could do was pray that my death will be quick and painless.

When we finally managed to hit the end there was a door right in front of me. In crude handwriting it read 'ritual ground'. They pushed us through that door, winds stripping me of my warmth. The dry earth crunched underneath my heels as I walked.

"Strip." Otis ordered. Before I could protest I heard a gun cocking. I had no other choice. I kicked off my heels, slid off my skirt, and yanked my shirt off. The crowd jeered and cheered, whistling at me like I'm some common street whore.

"Someone's eager to show off their body," Mama sneered when I unclasped my bra, revealing my nude self to the world in front of me. Dally turned beet red and turns his head out of modest respect, which is a first.

"Your boyfriend here is a little traitor. He decided to get you killed to save his own ass. Ain't that sweet of him?" Otis cackled. I looked in shock at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"After that little stunt you pulled, he wants you dead. And he's gonna _make you dead _if he wants to live. But before you die, how about you two lovebirds have a little goodbye fuck for old times' sake?"

My pupils shrunk in horror as Dally holds his head down in shame. Otis punches him in the face and he hits the floor.

"Don't hold your head down now, boy! You sure weren't guilty when you talked about killing the bitch! If you're gonna be a part of this family you're gonna have to grow a pair and kill her! What, she done pussy-whipped you, boy?"

Dally got up and staggered over to me.

"Is what he said true? Are you gonna kill me to _live with those monsters_?" I screamed out the last part. I started to cry and the brutal kick to the face wasn't helping the cause. Dirt came in my mouth and caked to my wet cheeks as I cried. I heard a belt being pulled out of the loops and the buckle hitting my legs and torso. It hurt so badly; I saw my blood spray into the sky and hit my face. My nose was filled with that sickening smell of blood it made me want to gag. My body was reduced to an artwork of welts and open gashes, spasming as it went through shock. I looked at Dally with wide eyes as a saw a bulge in his jeans.

"Why?" My throat hurt too much to talk and my voice was cracking terribly. Dally said nothing as he flipped me over on my stomach and lifted my hips into the air. I heard the rustle of pants and suddenly I felt something blunt pressed against my bottom. I knew what was going on and I relaxed myself as I was forcefully pushed into. I felt unimaginable pain explode through me. Never in my _life_ has someone entered there, and it hurt so badly! I couldn't help myself as I sobbed even louder, clawing my nails into the unforgiving earth as I was torn in two. I heard laughing and cheering, making it all the more hellish.

This went on for god knows how long, until I felt Dally reach his climax and pulled out of me roughly with a sickening _pop_. I felt warmth trickle down my legs and did my best to ignore it as I stood up. Dally refused to look at me, not even trying to touch me or even apologize to me for raping me. It was like I'm some filthy whore to him. I heard applause and 'encore's as Otis stepped up to me, laughing in my face.

"What? No goodbye kiss? Oh well. Hey bitch." He hissed at me and yanked my hair to put my face close to his.

"We're gonna play chase the rabbit. On the other side of this farm is civilization. You're gonna run out to civilization before the wolf catches you. If you can make it to civilization, you will win, we'll be arrested, and you'll live to see the sun. However, if the wolf catches you, you will die. There is a knife hidden around the farm, so if you find it, you can kill the wolf and still make it to the other side before one of us goes to get you. We'll give you a five second head start. Go."

I didn't waste time, I ran as fast as my wobbling legs could take me. Part of me knew he was lying, that he knew there was no civilization. But I'm not gonna stand around for the wolf to simply kill me because I'm being skeptical. I'm going to run until I can find a good enough hiding place for them to not get me until sunrise. I desperately need water, a hospitial, and some aspirin. My legs are tired, my chest is heaving, but I can't let the wolf get me. I can't let it kill me. As I ran I saw lights, city lights.

Otis wasn't lying after all.

I needed to get there, I _have_ to!

My desperation was short-lived when I felt something sharp pierce the spot between my shoulder blades and it broke my balance. I hit the ground, my mouth scraping the concrete of the city while my torso was scraped against thorns and plant life. I was so close, so close to being free. I didn't _dare_ turn on my back to see my assailant, but the rugged breathing and the rough texture of hands as they yanked out the sharpness identified him.

It was Dally. _He_ was my wolf.

_Shit._

_I_ was dragged back into the woods, crying and screaming for any kind of assistance, but in the cliched way, no one was there to help me at my weakest hour. I didn't bother to beg Dally for mercy because he would never give it to me if it meant saving his own ass. He chose that crazy family that has known him for a day over me who's known him since the 6th grade.

"Can you tell me why you decided to choose that family over me?"

"..." Silence. That's beginning to piss me off.

"ANSWER ME, _GODDAMMIT_! IF YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME CAN YOU _AT LEAST_ TELL ME THE TRUTH BEFORE I DIE?" I bellowed. He looked at me, and for the first time I saw tears in his eyes. He was crying.

"I didn't _choose_ that family over you. I _chose_ what I chose to survive. If I played the fuckin' hero, the fuckin' _idiot_, I would've died alongside you and our deaths would make your torture session look like a mere _tickle_ _fight_. I chose this so you would at least die _painlessly_ and I can suffer for my sins. It was _my_ fault we're knee-deep in this shit so the least I can do is get you out of it and let me wallow in my own personal hell. They wanted _you_ to kill _me_ but I already knew you weren't as cold-hearted as you claim to be to do the job. Mama convinced them to let me do it because she saw in my eyes a monster. A monster that can be a merciless killing machine under the right guidance.

"She offered me a place to stay, good food and a family to call my own if all I had to do was kill you to prove my loyalty. I had to follow their rules, suffer their consequences, and show no mercy when I'm doing the job. I'm hardened enough to do it. I'm sorry I'm not your 'asshole boyfriend with a heart of gold' like you wanted in your fairytale dreams. I'm a cold-hearted, selfish, and downright psycho bastard that let you worm your way into my blackened heart. You along with Johnny and the gang were my biggest soft spots, which is why your death and theirs will be merciful." He pressed a chaste kiss to my temple.

"Do you wanna know something else? You know Cherry Valance, that red-headed beauty with the green eyes?" I nodded to his question. His grin grew wider.

"She ain't so pretty anymore when I sliced her up. When I slit that bitch's face, I got a rush. It just went through me and I was in bliss that most people would call _orgasmic_." He layed me flat on my back.

"I wanted more of that feeling and before I knew it, my blade, her room, her, and myself, were covered in blood. She was gurgling the stuff, looking at me through her one good eye, asking me 'why did you do this?' Before she could get her answer, she died after I stabbed her in the eye. I dragged her body into the bathtub, chopped her up, and dissolved her in drain cleaner, and kept the remains to hide evidence."

"Why did you do that to her? What did she do to deserve this?"

"She did nothing. I did it because I was curious."

"About what?"

"How good it would feel to kill someone. It feels good, so much better than drinking beer or smoking weed. It satisfied my craving to kill. But now I want to do it again. And again. And again." He laughed as the blade was poised at my heart. This wasn't the man I loved. He's being possessed by a nutjob!

"I love you. Even though you spread your legs far and wide while I was in jail, I _still_ love you." His voice cracked. I stared sympathetically at him trying to stroke his cheek but he slapped it away.

"Don't touch me you fucking bitch!" He snarled.

"I don't know who you are anymore," I cried softly.

"Tough shit. You never knew me to begin with." A gravelly voice hissed in my ear. I closed my eyes and tried to think of good memories, old times to distract me from the pain.

I saw the stars, and I remembered the nursery rhyme my mother used to sing before she left.

_Twinkle twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky._

_Twinkle twinkle little star,_

When the knife stabbed my chest, I coughed up blood, my eyes, were getting heavier and heavier. This was it. I'm trying my best to breathe, but no avail. I gave up, looking into my lover's eyes as he sobbed and screamed in agony.

_How I wonder what you are._

Silly little rabbit. Tears are for kids.

**And that was the end of the prequel! W00t! This took me for about a month! Sorry about that last part, it was in my brain and I just felt the urge to type it. I guess you can blame Sylvia's severe blood loss for such abnormal thinking. *Anyway the song Dally was singing was Terry Reid's "To be Treated Right". I know it was in the 70's and the story was in the late 60's but I felt as though the song was fitting. And before you die-hard HO1C fans start bashing me for the 'inaccuracies' of the Firefly's character, I figured _"Hey, it's the sixties, they're probably still honing in on their craft of torture."_ That, can I can't really write torture that's enough to make people squeal and remember this fanfic. So get these reviews coming, I'm going to go take a much needed nap.**


End file.
